The present invention relates to a boron neutron capture therapy system in which treatment is performed by irradiating neutron beams onto an affected part of a patient or a wide area including the affected part, into which boron compounds have been injected
A stretcher is known that is provided with a patient placement unit on which the patient is positioned, and a conveyance device that conveys the patient placement unit. With respect to the stretcher, there are cases in which, once the patient placement unit on which the patient has been positioned has been conveyed by the conveyance device, the patient placement unit is moved to another location from the conveyance device. Technology is proposed to make this type of movement simple. One example of this is a slide mechanism of the placement unit of the stretcher or the like, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2012-105746, for example. According to this technology, after moving the placement unit close to a bed using the conveyance device, the placement unit can be easily move to a center portion of the bed using the slide mechanism.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2015-231497, a boron neutron capture therapy system used in the treatment of cancer and the like using neutron beams is disclosed. In this boron neutron capture therapy system, a relative positional relationship between a device that irradiates the neutron beams and the body of the patient has an impact on the determination of a section to be treated, and thus, a high degree of positioning accuracy is required. Further, the affected part of the patient that is a treatment target is caused to be as close as possible to an irradiation port of the neutron beams.